Wireless power transfer systems are increasingly used in many applications. For example, there is a need to deliver electric power to implanted medical devices such as artificial hearts and ventricle assist devices. Through the use of wireless power transfer systems it is possible to deliver power non-invasively through electromagnetic energy transmitted through the skin. This technology can provide life sustaining benefits. However, those who use the technology may suffer reduced mobility or other inconveniences. For example, a subject within whom a medical device is implanted may be somewhat tethered to the electrical power cords and devices that provide the continuous power needed for some devices, such as ventricle assist devices. Thus, the ability of the subject to move about or to take part in certain activities such as swimming may be limited or non-existent. Additionally, wireless power transfer systems can be sensitive to changes in orientations of certain components. These orientation changes can result in lost coupling between adjacent components. As a result, power transfer can be become inefficient or non-existent. Prior art systems fail to provide mechanisms for addressing these and other issues. These and other deficiencies of the prior art are addressed herein.